


The Unparalleled

by Greenplay



Series: 刺客信条/Assassin's Creed [7]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: An academic ship, Firenze | Florence, Istanbul, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Rare Pairings, Roma | Rome, Sightseeing, Venezia | Venice, Water
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenplay/pseuds/Greenplay
Summary: 我知道这是邪教！但你们想想啊AL并不是不可能的！他们两个都是学霸！什么事干不出来！咳，之所以写这篇同人，并不是我的拉郎之心有多么强烈，只是因为当我看到阿泰尔的密函时，是心有所感的，而第一个看到这些内容的人是达芬奇，我想他一定也有所思所想，于是慢慢就脑补出了这个“从诗词歌赋聊到人生哲学”的故事……其实很短，大概只有四章。Altair/Leonardo无差，Ezio当然会来打酱油~
Relationships: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Leonardo da Vinci
Series: 刺客信条/Assassin's Creed [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846006
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

— 1476年—

莱昂纳多缓缓睁开眼睛，窗外的月光澄澈如水。

今夜他睡得很早，因为之前挨了卫兵一顿拳打脚踢，浑身酸痛，可醒来的时候并不是早晨。他揉了揉迷蒙的双眼，发现潜进屋子的并不只有月光。

一个戴兜帽的白色人影静静地坐在桌旁的椅子上，默默地看着他。

“艾吉奥？” 他第一反应是那个不久前才离去的朋友，不过在叫出口的瞬间就发觉了那并非同一人。来者身穿朴素的白袍子，腰间裹着皮质护甲，还有几把武器的轮廓隐藏在暗影中。

那人的兜帽压得很低，看不清楚脸部，但他的装束是如此熟悉，莱昂纳多心想这或许是艾吉奥的同伴。他坐起来，脑袋还有点晕乎乎的，“是艾吉奥叫你来的吗？你需要什么帮助？”

白衣人摇了摇头，伸出手指向莱昂纳多书桌上的一叠稿纸，说：“是你叫我来的。”

那正是刚破译出来的密函，记载了袖剑的改良方法。莱昂纳多望望他，看看稿纸，又擦了擦眼睛，这不是真的吧？

“这是……你的作品？”他问道。

来人点了点头，左手轻轻的一声响，锋利的剑刃瞬间弹出。如果月光有生命的话，此时已经被他割断了喉咙。莱昂纳多吓了一跳，但很快明白对方并不想要杀害自己，不然的话他早就死在睡梦中了。

尽管今天院子里发生的事让他心有余悸，但此时好奇心慢慢占据了上风。莱昂纳多走到那人面前，注意到装了他袖剑的左手缺了一根手指，似乎正是为使用这种武器而切掉的。他不假思索地握住那只手，然后才想起来这样不太礼貌，“我很抱歉，可以让我看看吗？”

白衣人显然微微一呆，但没有说话，只是把袖剑拆了下来递给莱昂纳多。脱下那层厚厚的皮甲之后，手臂显得单薄了些，但这仍是一只杀人的手，即使没有袖剑，只要它的主人心思一动，依然可以迅速地置人于死地。

莱昂纳多觉得这很美，就像有些自然界的捕食者一样，天生具有矫健而强悍的体型。他曾经花过不少时间观察猛兽捕猎，观察它们肌肉的动作，那些极具杀伤力的爆发瞬间尤其迷人。理论上，人类的身体并不适合互相残杀，可人类的行为却并非如此。动物们往往生来就是它们自己，而人却总是不知如何自处。

他一边研究老式的袖剑装置，一边对比密函的图样，不时还在稿纸上记下新的想法。他本来已经做了一个改良品的原型，但总有一个关节卡住了动不了。

“齿轮的面向可能出了问题……”他自言自语道，拿起桌上的新袖剑半成品，“如果你不介意的话，请帮我试试这个，完好的手现在还用不了，但我可不能让艾吉奥为了我的试验去砍掉手指……”

那人伸出残缺的左手，戴上莱昂纳多的袖剑。他一直像岩石一般沉默，完全看不出任何情绪，此时却忽然问道：“艾吉奥是谁？”

“呃……他是我的一个朋友，”莱昂纳多说起这位佛罗伦萨的贵公子时，嘴角不自觉地弯了起来，谈到他就像谈论好天气一样，“他跟你有点像，非常可爱……呃不是，我不是这个意思，请原谅……”

“他是刺客？”对方很精准地理解了真正的意思。

莱昂纳多眨了眨眼睛，不确定是不是该回答这个问题。之前他为了保守艾吉奥的秘密不惜挨打，现在难道就可以告诉一个陌生人吗？尽管直觉告诉他，眼前这个神秘来客并没有威胁，但他还是忍住了没有说。

“他嘛，我也说不好，总之……啊！这就是问题所在！”他拉了拉对方的小指，调试那根从无名指处伸出来的利刃，“请别动！保持这个角度，一会就好！”他匆匆在稿纸上划拉了两三行字，然后满脸笑容地解下袖剑的皮扣，困扰了他一个晚上的难题就这样破解了。

“现在我可以造出不用切掉手指就能用的袖剑了，”莱昂纳多兴奋地说，然后又有点难过地看着对方的手，“可惜你的已经切掉了。”他的表情忽然耷拉下来。

那人凝视着莱昂纳多，又垂头看看自己的手，低声道：“我失去的东西太多了，这不值一提。”

说罢他站起身，没有告别的意思，正如他来时也没有打招呼，像一个被谜题召唤出来的神灵一样，随着真相的浮现就会消失。

“请等一等，”莱昂纳多叫住他，不好意思地挠了挠头，他心里有很多疑惑，可同一时间只能问一个，而且他莫名地感觉到，那人只会多停留一个问题的时间，于是那个最没用的问题冲出重围：“我还不知道你的名字。”

“阿泰尔。”

他的声音很冷淡，这个名字却念得起伏有致，尾音高傲地上扬了一下。随后，白色的人影便消融在了月光中。

莱昂纳多低声重复了一遍，心想这真是个颇有异国风味的名字，可惜从中看不出那人的任何来历，他只知道对方是密函的作者，却不知道对方究竟是什么人，来自哪里，有什么目的。最重要的是，他还会不会再来？

他并不觉得害怕。阿泰尔给人的感觉就像一个凉凉的梦（他的手也是凉的），像今晚的月光一样安静。或许这就是一个梦吧！莱昂纳多在房间里绕了几圈，睡意全无。明天一定要把这个奇遇告诉艾吉奥……不，还是不要让他担心比较好，他多半会以为自己的脑壳被卫兵打坏了。

让莱昂纳多十分惊喜的是，在破译第二份密函的时候，阿泰尔再次出现了。这个鬼魂一样的家伙就像画家本人的灵感似的，在他脑袋豁然顿开的一瞬间飘然而至。

那天莱昂纳多又工作到深夜，他并不觉得困，反而每到深夜总是各外精神活跃，这次的密文略有些不同，他很是费了一番功夫，试了十几种变幻才找到正确的方式。

“很快我将要离开这个世界，我的时刻到了。现在一天中的所有时间都由这种对死亡的意识产生的深思和恐惧所渲染。我知道我身体的成分会回归大地，但是我的意识呢？我的身份呢？就是说，真正的我呢？我猜想其可能会终结，因为不会有来生。我的意识也不会返回这个世界。一切都仅仅会终结掉。永远地……”

他轻声读出稿纸上破译出的文字，听那几百年前已死的魂魄对他诉说。他的声音在寂静的夜里显得格外宁静，仿佛黑暗中的烛火正独自燃烧。

有什么细微的响动打断了他的朗读。莱昂纳多转过身，看向不知几时敞开的窗子，和站在那的白色幽灵。他忍不住问道：

“如果死亡就是结束的话，那么你又是从哪儿来的呢？”

阿泰尔注视着他手中自己的日记，摇了摇头，说：“我不知道，我并非是从死亡中醒来。”他清楚地记得自己最终弥留之地在哪里，在什么时代，他可以肯定那一次死亡绝不是金苹果制造出来的幻象。可现在，他来到了一个全然陌生的世界，像莱昂纳多一样困惑。

“或许我的使命还没有结束。”他只能这样简单解释道。

莱昂纳多心中更加好奇了，他喜欢谜题，特别是活生生的谜题，于是不禁微笑道：“生命与死亡是最大的奥秘，我很少见到……像你这样的人，”死人他见过不少了，甚至还交流得很频繁，但是死后还能开口说话的人却是绝无仅有的，许许多多试验的可能性一下子涌进脑海，“我想我应该试着在白天破解密码，我们有太多事情可以做了，不过现在，我有几个小地方想请教你……”

阿泰尔看着眼前这个深更半夜依然兴奋得手舞足蹈的人，心情不觉明朗了一些。他习惯了面对世上数不清的谜题，不管经历了多少，很多事依然不明白，而如此充满困惑的自己，也能为他人解开疑惑，这让他心中茫然的感觉稍微淡了一点。

他们从文字的加密方式，聊到地球围绕太阳的运行，还有最重要的（这次莱昂纳多不会再忘记了）：阿泰尔到底是谁。他记得艾吉奥的确提到过密函是来自一位刺客前辈，但没想到这竟是个三百年前的鬼魂！而且鬼魂的思维并不像腐朽的尸骨一样毫无价值，反而充满了种种新奇的想法……

“是的是的，没错！我想我可以试着造一个……”他一边说着，一边给刺客前辈的右手也装上袖剑。那是他刚做出来的改良版，一个给了艾吉奥，另一个则是按印象中阿泰尔的尺寸做的。

“如果当时我们的兄弟会里有你这样的人就好了，”阿泰尔轻声感叹道，一个天才会给他们的事业带来多少便利啊，不过他转念一想，又低声说：“不，事情并不会因为刺杀难度降低而变得更简单。”工具总是无忧无虑的，只要履行它们天生的职责就可以了，可人却不一样。

“莱昂纳多，你希望我做些什么吗？”他看着自己忽然锋利了许多的右手问道。他在这个世界停留的时间还不多，双手至今还未沾过血，而且他也看不出一个画家为什么会对制造武器如此有心得，还有对方经常提到的艾吉奥……

“嗯？没有，我并没有希望你做任何事，”莱昂纳多笑了笑，“只是因为有趣才做的，能实现想法我就满足了。藏宝图的关键在于‘藏’而不是‘宝’！至于你要用它来做什么……”他握住那只危险的手，轻快地吻了吻，“是由你来决定的事。”

他们不知不觉工作到了清晨。

晨曦的第一缕阳光照亮了画家的小房间，一声清脆的鸟儿啼叫打断了莱昂纳多滔滔不绝的神思。他伸了一个大大的懒腰，放下手中的笔，走到大开的窗户前，快活地大声道：“今天一定是个好天气！”

阿泰尔来到他身后，惊异地看向这个他一无所知的城市。

淡金色的佛罗伦萨在他们眼前展开怀抱，错落的街道像一个美丽的故事，在初晨的阳光中娓娓道来。远处砖红色的穹顶静谧而端正地立在浅蓝的天空下，教堂的钟声随着微风悠悠响动，街上早起的小商贩们迈着急匆匆的步子，准备开始一天的忙碌。

一切都是那么明亮而充满朝气。阿泰尔为它的美而震惊，同时心中升起一股似曾相识的感觉，仿佛他终于跟某个曾经见过的未来世界相遇了。

莱昂纳多转过身来，眼睛蓝得像澄澈的天空，他张开双臂，温暖的笑容足以融化寒冰，他对阿泰尔说：

“欢迎来到佛罗伦萨。”

TBC

注1：我记得游戏里大番茄拿到密函后瞬间就做出了新袖剑，这里改成隔了几天才完工（这才比较符合现实吧），而且第一次看到密函时，应该还不知道作者是谁。

注2：一个意大利人与一个叙利亚人到底为什么能语言互通，以及二太爷为什么有实体……我只能说这都是金苹果的超能力！

注3：阿泰尔在本文里并不知道Ezio的存在，不过我觉得原作中他完全有可能知道。

注4：阿泰尔的手稿中有一幅目测是太阳系的行星图，估计他那时就知道地球绕着太阳转了，达芬奇也持有此观点，两人可以好好交流一下天文学心得。

注5：原作中阿泰尔后期也装备了双袖剑，不过此文中改为大番茄赠品（为了摸二太爷的手！）。


	2. Chapter 2

— 1486年 —

_“我现在已经知道了答案。我知道了真相，我决不该再去触碰那邪恶的东西。最后是没有人再去触碰，现在或者永远。我尝试过，现在终于有机会去破坏它，但是它既不能被弯曲，也不能被打碎或熔掉。啊真是讽刺，我肯定如果我问的话，金苹果会告诉我应该怎么做的。但是就算这样也是不够的，它总是能带来更多的好处，我必须克制自己，因此应该封印它。我们将会把它带到岛上，过去是圣殿骑士的地盘，现在是我们的。那里有一处藏宝地，隐藏的很深，应该足够用。虽然把它从我身边分开有使别人可能发现它的风险，但是把它带在身边更危险。最终我会屈服于它。我很软弱，我们都很软弱。谁不是呢？哦，那些我见过的东西……”_

莱昂纳多放下笔，轻轻呼出一口气。这一次的密函比以往的都要长，从早上开始他一直埋首于破译，直到暮色降临的时分才终于完工。他下意识地回头看向身后，以为会看到那个熟悉的白色身影，可是房间里空无一人。

难道是因为窗子没有打开？莱昂纳多想了想，以往阿泰尔似乎总喜欢翻窗进来，他走到另一边打开窗子，脑中浮现出刺客攀在外墙上的样子，不禁笑出了声。

“阿泰尔？你来了吗？”他探出头去轻声呼唤道。夕阳已经落到地平线以下，晚风带着微微的凉意吹拂着他的脸。

并没有人在外面。自从八年前阿泰尔第一次出现以来，每一次密函破解他都会如约而至，比教堂的晚钟还准时，可是今天……

两人上一次的分别不算愉快。虽然好脾气的莱昂纳多早就忘了这件事，但考虑到此时阿泰尔的失踪，也许对方并不这么想。当时他很好奇地问阿泰尔关于图上的一个类似苹果一样的球状物，可是刺客却突然变得严厉而戒备。

“你不该问这个。”

“为什么？我的朋友？它的构造看起来不同寻常，不像是那个时代会发明出来的东西，我觉得它说不定是……”莱昂纳多托兴奋地展开想象。

“我说了，你不该问。”阿泰尔冷冷地重复道。

“我很抱歉，”莱昂纳多垂下眼睛小声说，“不过……我还以为你会跟我分享一切，如果这是秘密的话，我会保守的……”他遇到问题时总会研究到底，一点也不习惯放着答案从手边溜走，而且阿泰尔从来都有问必答，为什么唯独这件事他不肯说呢？莱昂纳多直觉这一定比以往他们讨论过的话题都更重要，而且跟对方的很多想法都密切相关。

他鼓起希望又问道：“告诉我吧，阿泰尔，我可以给你造好玩的武器，你想要什么都可以！”

“作为一个刺客的朋友，你的审问技巧实在差得很，”阿泰尔推开他搭在自己肩上的手，说：“你可以给我下毒，可以设计机关困住我，你的聪明头脑一定能想出无数办法让我开口，你唯一不需要做的就是像对待孩子一样给我糖果。”

“我没有……”莱昂纳多一时说不出话来。

还没等他说完，阿泰尔就消失了。

后来莱昂纳多仔细研究手稿中的蛛丝马迹，再结合今天破译出来的那份，一下子明白了，想必那个球状物就是所谓的“金苹果”。

“拜托，别藏了！是我不好，我再也不问金苹果的事了。”莱昂纳多又呼唤了一遍。

阿泰尔依然没有出现，他失望地垂下头，看来原计划中的事也要落空了。

工作了一天，四肢都有些僵硬，莱昂纳多决定是时候出去活动一下筋骨。谁知一下楼打开大门，就撞上了一个急匆匆的戴兜帽的脑袋。

“艾吉……阿泰尔？”他惊喜地叫道。

白衣刺客站在他面前，这是他第一次走正门。莱昂纳多打量了他一会，发现对方手里拎着一个小小的包裹，或许这就是他没有爬墙进来的原因。

“你……还生我的气吗？”他犹豫地问。

“嗯？”阿泰尔不解地摇摇头，脸上并没有不快的神色，跟平常出现时一模一样，他把包裹递给莱昂纳多，说：“我刚才到的时候发现有人偷了你的东西，就帮你抢回来了。他们说这是大师亲手制作的狂欢节面具，从不拿出来卖，但是他却偷到了。”

莱昂纳多呆了一呆，他把包裹打开，里面是两副很漂亮的面具，一个白色，一个红色，花纹相当华丽，色调也很美，一定卖得不错，不过……

“哈哈哈哈……我的朋友！”他大笑道，“谢谢你，但这不是我做的。我想那个商人只是想借我的名字赚一笔钱而已。告诉我，他们要价多少？”

阿泰尔仔细回忆了一下不久前偷听到的谈话，说：“好像是十枚金币。”

“便宜了，我的作品远不止这个价。”莱昂纳多的语气中有着少见的骄傲，“而且，我做的会比这个更好。”

“原来如此，”阿泰尔点点头，他对艺术品没有什么心得，也不清楚威尼斯的物价，不过既然莱昂纳多这么说了，“也许我应该把面具还回去，然后教教他怎么说实话。”

“不必了，”莱昂纳多拿起面具，把白色那只递给阿泰尔，“我们正好可以用得上，就当是把我的名字借给他一晚的报酬吧。”他看向远处的夜幕，夕阳的余晖刚散去的地方，一朵硕大的烟花灿然升起。他拉下阿泰尔的兜帽，帮他把面具系上，笑着说：“今晚我们可以用这种方式融进人群，走吧！”

莱昂纳多拉着阿泰尔往烟花表演的方向走去，越是靠近街上行人越多。狂欢节的夜里，仿佛整个威尼斯都倾巢而出，欢声笑语不绝于耳，空气中弥漫着脂粉的香气和醉人的酒气，男男女女们穿着各色鲜艳的华服，夸张的羽毛与配饰在他们身后摇曳生姿。

阿泰尔从未见过如此盛大的节日集会，不由得被晃得眼花缭乱。他所经历过的任何一座城市，都不曾展现出威尼斯这样的放纵气派，平日里普普通通的水城居民，在今夜仿佛都中了爱欲与酒精的毒，什么事都可以做，什么幻想都可以实现。

“这种时候没有人会在意你的身份，你可以变成自己希望的任何人，”莱昂纳多指了指对面街角处一个配剑的贵族青年，他正抱着一个少女热情地亲吻，“你看，那是一位女性装扮而成的。”

阿泰尔仔细一看，果然那人虽然高挑，可身材的曲线还是能隐约看出来。“如果是女人的话……”那么是两位女性在拥吻？他被这个画面吸引住了，但内心又觉得自己并不应该看。

“是的，当然也有男性装扮成女性，只不过要花费更多工夫去化妆，你知道吗，我有一个顾客，还问过我用什么颜色更不容易被人看出来呢，这可太好玩了……”

“除了今晚之外，他们也会这样吗？”阿泰尔问道。同性互相爱抚，对于他是很难想象的事，尽管他并非一无所知，但毕竟从来没有考虑过这种事。

“唔……”莱昂纳多从不停下的嘴巴突然卡住了，“有的会，有的不会……”他喃喃说了几句听不太清的话，回避了阿泰尔的视线，然后又拉着他往前走，“看！那边有表演！”

只见广场那头搭起的台子上，有一个小丑装扮的人正在表演喷火。他口中咬着一种奇怪的装置，只要深吸一口气，就能燃起两人高的火焰，将场地四周照得明亮通红，空气中骤然升起的温度让人们的热情更加高涨，小丑身边的另一名表演者将小型的烟花弹抛到空中，正好攫住烈焰的火舌，在引燃的一瞬间直冲上天，在夜空中绽开绚丽的金红色。

观众们大声叫着好，催着那人再多放几个，阿泰尔也被烟花吸引了注意力，仰头欣赏空中慢慢散落的火光碎屑，并没注意到莱昂纳多正紧盯着完全相反的方向。

就在第三个烟花点燃夜空的时候，不远处总督府的方向传来了警钟声。人群中欢乐的气氛被卫兵们的连声怒吼惊醒：

“刺客！有刺客……巴巴里戈总督被杀了！别让他逃跑！”

阿泰尔顿时警觉起来，附近有刺客在活动，而且离他和莱昂纳多相当近。周围的人开始四散奔逃，长长的裙摆和武器首饰的碰撞声响成一片。

“我看见你们了！都给我追！”一个站在高处的卫兵长指向阿泰尔的方向大声命令道。他俩只穿着平时的衣服，这在狂欢节中可就太显眼了。

莱昂纳多抓住他的手腕，低声说：“我们走！”他的声音并不很惊慌，好像早已对这一切司空见惯。

两人很快往人流较少的方向冲去，阿泰尔扫了一眼后方的追兵，锐利的鹰眼瞬间记住了所有人的位置，手中的飞刀正准备掷出干掉最近的一个，但他眼角忽然瞟到莱昂纳多，又克制住了当场杀人的念头。“你自己走，我到上面去引开他们。”他想把对方推入人群中，可是那人紧紧扣着自己的手腕，一点也没有放开的意思。

“跟我来，我知道一个绝佳的逃跑办法！”莱昂纳多眨了眨眼睛，拽着阿泰尔朝附近的巷口跑去，他们绕过弯弯曲曲的窄巷，甩掉了大部分地上的追兵，但是仍然有几个在房顶巡逻的接到了首领气急败坏的命令，正努力向他们瞄准。

“小心……”阿泰尔正想提醒对方注意上面，莱昂纳多急拐过一个路口，面前迎来一片开阔的水道，他拉着刺客直直冲向那毫无防备的威尼斯的河，说：“快跳！”

他只来得及看到阿泰尔脸上闪现了一瞬间的惊恐，还没等他理解这表情的含义，两人就扑通一声栽进了水里。

莱昂纳多潜到一只贡多拉船的下面，稳稳地闭住气，等待卫兵们过去，刺客想必也知道怎样做。等到水面上的喧闹声渐渐远去，估计不会被搜索到时，他才冒出头深吸一口气。游上来之前他还抓着阿泰尔的手，可是现在那人却没有浮起来。

“阿泰尔！”

他看见一个模糊的人影正往水里沉下去，心脏一下子抽紧了。圣母在上……莱昂纳多再次潜下去，费力地把阿泰尔往上拖。好不容易把那人推上贡多拉，小船因为两个人的重量而左右摇晃，险些要翻掉，但是他顾不得担心这个了，他从没想过阿泰尔竟然不会游泳……

“天啊！我都干了些什么……”莱昂纳多爬上船，焦急地拍打对方的脸，似乎仍不敢相信这个如此强大的人会败给普普通通的水。可是阿泰尔依然紧闭着双眼一动不动，湿透的兜帽滑落下来，露出来的面孔显得十分苍白。

“对不起，我真的……”莱昂纳多并没有想到，一个已死三百年的人不可能再死一次，他已经太习惯于阿泰尔的实体了。从前他们好几次漫步在佛罗伦萨街头，刺客大师带来的安全感是毋庸置疑的。莱昂纳多看着那毫无反应的身体，本能地俯下身，双手捧住那人的脸，急切地把气息送入对方口中。

阿泰尔的嘴唇很凉，如果月光有味道的话，应该就是这种感觉。

过了大约有半世纪那么久，阿泰尔忽然睁开眼睛，右手几乎在同一时间抓住莱昂纳多的脖颈，一个翻身把他按倒在船上，左手袖剑已经弹出，牢牢地抵在喉管的位置上。莱昂纳多被这股大力摔得后脑一疼，忍不住叫出了声。

一双金色的眼睛紧紧地盯住他，好像夜空两颗明亮的星星。

阿泰尔收回袖剑，放开了莱昂纳多。他本不该这样做，然而长年的刺客生涯让他的身体形成了自然反应。但他并没有移开视线，他看到对方那还未干透的脸上，忽然出现了两道更明显的水痕，他问道：“你为什么哭？”

莱昂纳多摇摇头，被自己突如其来的情绪压得说不出话，只是眼泪控制不住地流。他终于吸了吸鼻子，擦擦自己的眼睛，断断续续地说：“对不起……我没有想到……我只是想帮艾吉奥……引开他们……”

“你为什么要道歉？我并不会死，只是暂时失去意识而已。”阿泰尔简单地说。

可是莱昂纳多好像依然不肯原谅自己。阿泰尔不明白，这个艺术家的思路就像威尼斯的河道一样让人摸不清楚，而且他还有别的疑问：“你刚才对我做的事，跟那个扮成男性的女人是同样的意思吗？”

莱昂纳多僵住了。他本可以回答，这只是帮助溺水之人的急救方式，可是一旦说出口，就等于否认了一切，他从未对阿泰尔说过谎，也从来不想对他说谎。

就在这沉默的一瞬间，阿泰尔移开了视线，低声道：“你不需要回答我的问题。”

随后那个白色的影子融化在了威尼斯的空气中，仿佛从未来过。

窄小的贡多拉随着重量的忽然减轻又晃了一下，它今晚目睹了很不寻常的事，但它一向惯于保守秘密，什么也不会泄露，只随着流水一同摇摆起伏，正像某个人无法平静的心。

TBC

注1：威尼斯狂欢节这一年，艾吉奥通过阿泰尔的手稿得知金苹果是重要道具，不过当然大番茄是第一个知道的~

注2：我觉得二太爷欠揍起来是真的很欠揍。

注3：虽然那俩面具好像E叔撒一把钱就能买回来，但其实10个金币并不是小钱。据我所知，威尼斯当时使用的Ducat含有3.55克纯金，如果以现代金价换算的话，约等于1000软，技艺高超的工匠年收入也就是100枚左右，以路边摊而言当然是漫天要价。Altair你个傻子居然信了。

注4：其实二太爷会游泳，但是水溶性这个梗真是太喜闻乐见了，威尼斯是什么？是水城！大番茄知道所有小兵都溶于水，可是他不知道二太爷也溶于水……OTL

注5：Leonardo原计划中的事当然不是跟二太爷约会啦！他知道Ezio当晚要去行刺，所以想利用二太爷的刺客外形帮他吸引一部分注意力，反正二太爷看起来强得不可能会死，这是Leonardo的个人行为，跟Ezio是否有其他刺客兄弟帮忙无关。


	3. Chapter 3

— 1500年—

罗马，圣天使堡。

莱昂纳多跪在自己的行李箱旁，小心地拿出一张藏在夹层里的稿纸，自言自语道：“又到了祈祷的时刻了。”他的手有些颤抖，因为这叠珍贵的文件自从得到的第一天起就仔细地包好，从来没有打开过，可是现在……

“我需要你，阿泰尔。”

两天前，他刚收马里奥惨死的消息。

尽管他的活动范围被切萨雷限制在圣天使堡中，但艾吉奥还是会定期指派刺客与他互通消息。这个噩耗是由一个刺客学徒带来的，同时还报告说艾吉奥也受了伤正在休养。

莱昂纳多还记得几年前拜访奥迪托雷庄园时的事。那时马里奥还很精神，他是那么热情好客，爽朗大方，向画家张开双臂问候的样子跟艾吉奥一模一样。

奥迪托雷家很早就开始收集刺客组织的古老的密函，而且贴满了整整一面墙，当然其中大部分破译工作都是出自莱昂纳多的手笔，不过他还是发现了有几篇自己从未见过。

“真不可思议，我的朋友，我感觉好像在参加你的葬礼似的。”他对着墙感叹道，然后不禁为自己这个可笑的想法撇了撇嘴角……谁能说不是呢？一个几百年前的刺客遗留下来的信息，变成碎片散落在各地，每一片重见天日，就给那个人增加一份实感，就好像莱昂纳多这二十多年来认识的人并不只是幽灵，而是一个触手可及的人。

_“……我们努力促进和平，但杀人是我们的手段；我们努力启迪人们的思想，但却要求服从一位导师和规定；我们力求揭露盲目信仰的危害，但我们却是它的实践者……我们崇高的愿望被野蛮的手段控制了吗？我们庆祝生命的神圣，但却毫不留情地从那些被我们视作敌人的人那里夺走生命？”_

默读完最后一句话时，那个触手可及的刺客已经站在莱昂纳多面前了。

“这次的召唤不同寻常，我的朋友。”阿泰尔注意到对方手中的稿纸和脸上的哀伤表情，轻声问：“你失去了什么东西吗？”

“不，我没有失去任何东西，”莱昂纳多依然跪在箱子旁，他仰头看着阿泰尔，说：“我夺走了别人的东西。”

是的，切萨雷拿走了他最新的火枪设计图，马不停蹄地并投入生产，然后就带着军队离开了。他攻进了艾吉奥的家，害死了马里奥，还让无数人失去生命。如果没有莱昂纳多，这一切也许都不会发生。

阿泰尔静静地听他说完，几不可闻地叹了一口气，他低声道：“你认为自己有罪吗？”

莱昂纳多微微一抖，他垂下眼睛，说：“我知道这是战争的罪。可是我……哈，即使再给我一次选择，我也不会拒绝切萨雷的机会，我有太多的设计想要完成，太多的好奇心需要满足，有时候甚至不在意是什么满足了我。我试过在一些设计图里做手脚，让他们什么都造不出来，可是想看到成果的渴望就像恶魔一样占据了我的心……让杀人的机器更强大更有效率，这有什么值得骄傲的呢？就算不是切萨雷在使用它们，就算拥有武器的是艾吉奥，这又有什么不同呢？更多的血因我而流。”

“可你依然为自己的设计而骄傲，这才是你痛苦的原因。”阿泰尔一针见血地说，可他的动作却不像话语那样冰冷，他也跪坐下来，轻轻扶住莱昂纳多的双肩，轻柔地好像担心碰碎什么东西。

阿泰尔看了一眼右手从未用过的袖剑，平静地说：“在我还活着的时候，我曾经杀过很多人，多到你无法想象，这曾经是我最习惯的生活方式。但是后来我发现，杀戮带来的问题往往比解决的问题更多。我开始思考，什么是罪，什么又是真正的裁决，还有赎罪的方式，”他停了一下，直视着莱昂纳多的双眼，“直到今天我也不敢说有了明确的答案，我只能说，我的朋友，在你的世界里，我从未杀过任何人，因为我知道你爱着这个世界，也许不是以别人能理解的方式去爱，可我不想污染它。”

他停了一下，仿佛一下子说那么多话有些不习惯，他转而握住莱昂纳多的手，那双天才的手，最后道：“也许曾经有人因你而死，我不确定你究竟负有多大责任，但我所知的是，有人因你而得救。”

莱昂纳多睁大了眼睛，他完全没有想到，像阿泰尔这样冷峻的刺客，也能为他的心注入暖流，他努力眨掉眼眶里一下子涌出的泪水，不好意思地笑了笑：“谢谢你……对不起，不……我感觉好多了。”

阿泰尔把他拉起来，装作没有看到画家窘迫的表情，只是用同样冷淡的语气问道：“你接下来有什么打算？”

莱昂纳多走到工作台前，平复了一下心情，某种自信的光彩又回到了他的脸上。“我有比逃走更值得做的事。”他翻出一张罗马城的地图，在上面标了几个点，然后递给阿泰尔，“我需要艾吉奥做几件事，但是我不能随意离开圣天使堡，只有后天有短暂的机会出去采购工具，如果可以拜托你的话……请到图上的这几个地址画上标记，”他又在地图背面画了标记的图样，“这样他就知道去哪里见我了。”

阿泰尔点了点头，接过地图，郑重地说：“如你所愿。”

一个人住在圣天使堡的日子里，莱昂纳多总是忍不住想见阿泰尔。手中未使用过的密函只有六张，现在已经用掉了两张，他曾经异想天开地想象：如果金苹果真像密函中记载的那样强大，为什么不能让死去的人留下呢？然后他又自嘲地摇摇头，干预自然法则从来不是他的兴趣，还是不要产生这样的妄想比较好。

自从与艾吉奥制定了销毁战争机器的计划后，他终于卸下一点心上的负担，开始关注起其他事情来。他已经有几个月没回家了，不知道萨莱有没有好好收拾屋子练习绘画？会不会到处惹是生非？

阿泰尔从窗口里跳进来，悄无声息地落在老朋友身后。他最近被召唤的频率明显增多，或许跟这座半封闭堡垒和莱昂纳多的高强度工作有关。他本以为这次对方又遇到了什么烦心事，不过那人转过身来，张开双臂迎接他，脸上是无比熟悉的灿烂笑容。

“我真希望能带你逛一逛这座堡垒，它的设计真是绝妙，可惜我的时间不多，也不能让被人看见跟你在一起，不过……”他拿出一张地图，指着上面精心标出的红线说：“你可以照着这个路线走，从这穿上去，旁边有一道暗门，最后爬到顶上往下俯瞰的风景可美了……”

阿泰尔接过地图，道了声谢，又补上一句：“如果你想走的话，我也可以带你走，你知道这并不难。”

莱昂纳多眨了眨眼睛，说：“我很愿意跟你一起，不过，我在这里的任务还没有结束，切萨雷明天就要回来，我必须在那之前完成手头的设计……我会取得他的信任，让情报的天平倾向艾吉奥那边。”

“好。你还有什么需要的吗？”

“没有什么，我想……其实，我很抱歉以前总是让你在我的工作室里陪我过夜，这都是我的私心，你的时间那么少，而这个世界还有许多美景值得一看，我不知道……”

我不知道我还能见你几次。

“你对我无须道歉。”阿泰尔说，“你值得我的时间。”

莱昂纳多感觉自己的脸微微红了起来，但他在内心说服自己，这不过是因为阿泰尔说话太直率而已。他忽然想起另一件事，于是道：“如果你不介意的话，可以去我的工作室，看看我的学徒萨莱的状况吗？他应该在家，也可能不在……要么是在附近的小酒馆，或者……”为什么越说脸越红了呢。

阿泰尔将他的表情看在眼里，虽然不明白萨莱是谁，但还是答应了。

事实证明，萨莱不是一个令人愉快的家伙。

阿泰尔从酒馆的人群中悄然退出，没有惊动一个路人，可是内心却不平静。这一趟短途旅行告诉了他很多关于莱昂纳多的事，不能说是坏事，他朋友的个人喜好并不让人厌恶，他只是厌恶那件事被表达出来的方式。

他又一次翻进圣天使堡中那个隐秘的小房间，一路上经过了什么地方都毫无印象。他本来打算先想想怎么开口，没想到莱昂纳多忽然转过身来，直接与他打了个照面。

看来他是每隔几秒钟就看一次窗外，猜到这一点的阿泰尔不禁皱起了眉。

“你找到萨莱了？”他有点犹豫地问，因为阿泰尔的表情并不常见，“出了……什么事吗？”他不知道自己是为可能发生的坏事而担心，还是仅仅因为对方那一闪而过的情绪而在意。

“什么事也没有，他一切平安，只是缩在盗贼们的酒馆里躲债，”阿泰尔恢复了冷淡如石板的脸叙述道，“这几个月里他花掉了身上所有的钱，还用你的名字赊账。我想过不了多久，要债的人就会来找你了。”

“哦。”莱昂纳多舒了一口气，看来这不过是小恶魔又一次耍坏，稍微过分了点，不过幸好没有弄出什么事端。他扯出一个微笑，说：“谢谢你，这个消息至少不算太坏。”

阿泰尔不喜欢他这种笑容，心里刚压下去的情绪又翻涌上来，他忍不住说：“有更坏的消息。萨莱不是值得你花费金钱或心思去浪费的对象，他在别人面前毫无顾忌地说你的坏话，说你是……”他停住了，那个词他说不出口，他无法忍受萨莱这样对待自己珍视的朋友。

“如果你认为他需要教训的话，我可以代劳。”阿泰尔僵硬地抛出一句话。

莱昂纳多惊讶地看向对方，显然被某种从未习惯的暴力的思考方式吓了一跳，然后慢慢地摇了摇头：“不，不用……”他垂下头，脸上甚至浮现出某种抱歉的神情。然后他转过身，呆呆地看着画架上未完成的一幅肖像画，画的是一个男人，但只有轮廓，看不清脸部。过了好一会，莱昂纳多忽然低声问道：“阿泰尔，这是罪孽吗？”

“从我年轻的时候起，就时常有人对我说这是罪孽，说神造的子民不该如此。我很少祈祷，更少去教堂，我厌恶那些虚伪的崇拜，我相信人的能力远不止于教会规定的理想。我甚至……也不在乎死后去哪里。他们说，那是渎神的傲慢，天堂不会接受我的灵魂……这些我都可以忍受。”

“可是，如果说我是不会爱、也不配爱的残缺之人，这公平吗？”莱昂纳多回头看向阿泰尔，蓝眼睛中满是泪水。

阿泰尔不是第一次见到莱昂纳多流泪，他有时不解，有时理解，可是这一次，心灵中却生出一种无可救药的震颤，像是有什么东西在一瞬间裂开，又在同一瞬间连接起来。他还以为，这世上没有什么悲伤能侵袭那颗美好的心灵。他一时间无法言语，而只是本能地走上前，双手捧住对方的脸，吻那双流泪的眼睛。

阿泰尔慢慢把他抱在怀里，让那淡淡的咸味沾湿了嘴唇。他所信奉的教条不曾解答任何疑问，也无法辨明对错，他只知道此时此刻，这是一个同样残缺之人能够想出的最好的答案。

TBC

注1：AC2中大番茄住过E叔家，所以设定他在那里的书信墙上得到了自己之前没有见过的六篇密函（又有一次性召唤符啦）。

注2：1500年时，大番茄在切萨雷手下做军事工程师，游戏里切萨雷攻打佛利时用过一种枪，据他自己说就是大番茄的作品。不过真实历史上的达芬奇是主动找到波吉亚家这份工作的，他有很多设计都有缺陷无法实际运作，有一种猜测是他留了一手，因为不想将战争机器投入使用。

注3：这章中的二太爷有点像忏悔神父，我觉得他本来性格就挺僧侣感的~ 游戏中Leonardo应该没有那么多乱七八糟的情绪的，这都是我在困扰他（二太爷你为什么总是弄哭人家！）。

注4：虽然我在这里把萨莱写得很不堪，不过实际上未必如此，抱歉啦。


	4. Chapter 4

— 1502年—

船只靠岸的震动摇醒了莱昂纳多。此时正是旭日东升的早晨，经过昨夜的航行之后，苏丹的船队终于在家乡的金角湾抛锚。

他揉了揉睡得不太舒服的肩膀，双眼朦胧地打开房门，慢慢走到甲板上。阳光照耀下的水面波光粼粼，好几艘船挂起各色的风帆，在晨光中张扬着准备出海。港口已经早早醒来，码头的工人正忙着给货物装船。

这真是个异常多彩的城市，莱昂纳多心想。不同肤色、不同服色的行人络绎不绝，土耳其人、欧洲人、亚洲人、戴头巾的、不戴头巾的……早班的卫兵一队队的来回巡逻，连卫兵的盔甲样式也都不一样。

“早安，大师，欢迎来到世界的十字路口。”随行的翻译在他身后快活地打了个招呼。

翻译是一名伊斯坦布尔学者，因为在意大利游学过，被苏丹派往罗马接莱昂纳多。他名叫霍加，年纪不大，十分热衷于机械制造和火药方面的知识，总是缠着莱昂纳多讨论各种问题，比如——

“我在威尼斯的时候听说过一种便携式火枪，小到可以戴在手腕上，但是杀伤力同样致命，我一直想拿到实物研究一下，看看他们是如何制作的……”

莱昂纳多微笑着答了一句：“如果可以改进火药的配方，那么用更小的结构完成同样的原理也是可行的。”

“是吗……”霍加陷入了沉思。

莱昂纳多不由得看了一眼这个好奇的年轻人，不知他是从谁那里听说了这种东西。他想起很多年前在威尼斯那个灯火辉煌的夜晚，袖枪的声响隐藏在狂欢的人群中，瞬间夺走了总督的性命。他和某个再也见不到的人，就在那热闹的声色之中狂奔着突围。回忆是那么的鲜活，好像就发生在昨天，可是不知不觉中，大半生倏忽而逝，隐约已经可以看见尽头了。

霍加与皇室的关系匪浅，多亏了他从中帮忙，莱昂纳多得以自由进出第三庭院的图书馆。

显然苏丹的家族里有人非常喜爱读书并收集各类书籍，这里的藏书相当丰富，而且各种语言的都有，即使是素来博学多闻的大师也不禁惊叹。莱昂纳多在一排排高高的书架间随意地穿梭着，偶尔摘下一本发黄的旧书就地读起来……

不知不觉天色已经偏暗了，他活动了一下久坐的筋骨，往图书馆的另一侧走去，这一边的书门类复杂，装帧风格与大小各不相同，似乎只是随意地堆放在哪里，还没有好好整理过。他随手拿起一册植物药学的图集，忽然瞥到旁边不远处有一本《古代密码学》，那只是一本薄薄的小册子，由于是意大利语写的标题，所以十分显眼。

他想起了阿泰尔喜欢用的各种密码，于是兴致勃勃地把它抽出来。然而画家的眼睛却敏锐地发现，书页的颜色有些奇怪，从侧面看上去，某一处黄化得非常明显，与其他页的色泽格格不入。

是用了不同的纸吗？莱昂纳多觉得光线有些太暗了，于是便往图书馆里面的小阅读室走去，那里可以点亮烛台以便查看。他摸索着印象中打火工具所在的柜子，手指无意中擦过了什么地方，只听见一声怪异地轻响，好像有什么机关打开了。

“什么……！”他的问句还没有说完，脚下的地板忽然裂开，无法抗拒的重力一把将他拽了下去。

再次落到地面上时仿佛只过了一瞬间，又仿佛过了一整晚，莱昂纳多睁开眼睛，强烈震荡带来的眩晕依然在脑海中回旋不去，浑身都疼得要命，他有些担心会不会摔断了骨头，不过在最初几秒的失神过去之后，他知道自己逃过了一劫。

莱昂纳多勉强爬起来，环视了一遍四周的情况。看来他误触了机关，掉进了图书馆地下的某个密室里，这里的空间超乎想象地大，而且仔细一听，似乎还有细微的水声从远处传来，想必是连接了地下河。

托普卡帕宫的下方还隐藏着这样大的地宫，真是不可思议，而且他所在的这个大厅，四面墙壁的材质也不同寻常，它们像月亮一样，反射着某种看不见的光源，在什么也没有的虚空之中凭空照亮了大厅的中央。

莱昂纳多抬头看向自己落下来的那道暗门，它已经被机关锁上了，看来即使苏丹的侍卫发现自己失踪，也不一定能找到他。

一个猜想突然击中了莱昂纳多：这会不会是一个秘密墓穴？难道出不去了吗？他猛地一颤，不禁为之感到恐惧，摔伤的膝盖支撑不住身体，险些扑倒在地。上天注定他的旅程就要在这里结束吗？独自一人在全然陌生的国度中？不，他并不是独自一人……

离脚边不远处，躺着那本意大利语的《古代密码学》。

他跌跌撞撞地走过去，拾起那本书，在那神秘微光的映照之下翻看了起来。

_“……正义必须捍卫，罪恶必须清偿，这是我一直以来所相信并尽力去实践的，可这不过是人们对自身缺陷的不甘挣扎而已，伤害在造成的那一瞬间就已经无法弥补，正义永远是迟来的。如果用知识武装人们的头脑，是否就可以制止悲剧呢……我们诚然赞美善行，然而不是出于自由意志的善，就宁可不要，这就是我不肯使用金苹果控制人心的原因吗？哪怕是为了一个美好的目的？如果不是出于自由选择，一切都没有意义。可我也很清楚，这正是信条的荒谬之处。”_

一切仿佛神的启示。是谁把他带到了这里，这里又是谁的起点和终点？莱昂纳多合上书页，仰头望向那不可见的夜空，那里不仅藏着宇宙的秘密，还有连他也读不懂的命运的秘密。

“好久不见了，我的朋友。”

久违的白色身影静静地落在他面前。无论是紧扣的锁、戒备的心、还是生死相隔的时空，什么都无法阻止阿泰尔来到他面前。他比谁都清楚，比谁都更早破译那个人的日记。在那些无人知晓的白天与黑夜里，他与一个三百年前的魂魄已经相识了一辈子。莱昂纳多原以为，上一次在罗马的会面是最后一次，因为他所有的密函都已经用完了。然而冥冥之中，有什么东西在向他微笑。

刺客默默打量了对方一番，轻声说：“你伤得不轻。”

“不，无需为我担心……其实并不严重。”莱昂纳多直起身子，看着那双金色的眼睛说：“记得你从前问过我，要不要跟你一起走？你还说这是非常容易的事。”

“是。”

“这个邀请现在还有效吗？”

“当然。”

莱昂纳多向他伸出手。

阿泰尔本想朝地宫深处走，寻找别的出口，因为莱昂纳多无法攀爬垂直而下的入口通道，但是两人往前走了一阵子之后，就被地下河挡住了去路，于是只好原路返回。但这地宫显然比想象中还要大，而且很明显并不是墓穴。

“看起来好像是为了收藏什么东西而建的……”莱昂纳多自言自语道，可惜他没有机会看到那个神秘的宝物了。

阿泰尔注视着陡峭的墙壁，思考着将对方带出去的办法。他一个人自然很容易离开，可是莱昂纳多并不是刺客，而且现在走路都很辛苦，如果抱着他，单靠一只手又无法攀爬……

“看来我只能背你上去了。”他简短地说道，然后解下厚厚的皮质腰封和里面缠了几圈的红色绸带，这种织物不比绳索强韧，也不够长，但足可以把人牢牢固定住。莱昂纳多明白了他的意思，于是接过绸带，轻轻靠上阿泰尔的背，将自己绑上去。

“最好绑紧一点，不然在空中很容易被甩下来。”

于是莱昂纳多又往前贴了贴，那人的气息近得呼吸可闻。可是麻烦在于，卸下了一堆饰物（说是护甲更准确）之后，阿泰尔的腰似乎怎么都绑不紧。白色长袍下身体的温度让他的指尖微微有些发烫。

“好了，抓紧我，不要放手。”阿泰尔拉过莱昂纳多的双手搭在自己身前，“你要是害怕的话，可以闭上眼睛。”

莱昂纳多直视着前方，看着跟对方一样晃荡的风景，一刻也没有闭眼。

阿泰尔用左手袖剑打开地宫的门锁，右手的那只在刚才攀爬的过程中断裂了，因为在岩壁上借力，尖细的剑刃无法承受两个人的重量。

他们出来的时候天已经黑了，月亮刚从东方升起，照得一地树影青涩。苏丹的图书馆里非常安静，连卫兵也不来惊扰大师。

“带我去远点的地方吧。”莱昂纳多埋在那人的肩窝里说，他们依然紧靠在一起。

阿泰尔点了点头，今天的他好像可以答应莱昂纳多的任何要求。他开始在伊斯坦布尔的屋顶上飞奔，将自己交给无尽的前方。四野的风和月光擦过他们的脸颊，像时光一样被毫不留情地抛在身后。一座座高矮不一的哨塔静立在青蓝色的夜空下，尖尖的塔顶融进了夜色里，仿佛它们也不忍戳破今晚的梦境。

最后他们停在阿亚索菲亚清真寺的穹顶之上。这座世界闻名的大教堂已经在此矗立了近一千年，默默地见证了无数战争的血腥、帝国的荣耀、情人的絮语以及无可避免的离别。月亮慢慢爬上中天，温柔的月光给巨大的圆顶镀上了一层银白色。整个城市褪去了白天的喧嚣热闹，在静谧的夜晚中渐渐入眠。

阿泰尔解开被勒得皱巴巴的红绸带，重新在腰上系好，然后坐在莱昂纳多身旁。他沉默了一会，忽然开口道：“罗马圣天使堡的最上面，我去过了。”

“哦？感觉怎样？”

“很美，但是不如这里美。”至于有什么差别，他也说不清楚。早在几百年前，他就来过伊斯坦布尔，那时它还叫君士坦丁堡。“我很久没有看过这样的月亮了。”

莱昂纳多静静地听他说话，那人很少流露出自己的感情，可一旦他想要表达什么的时候，莱昂纳多总是知道。

“我从前跟别人分别，或者诀别时，总是在充满血腥与谎言的情景下。我杀了对方，或者对方背叛了我，杀死了我的亲人，更多的时候两者皆有，我几乎不记得，普通的道别是什么样子了。”

夜风吹开了他的白色兜帽，露出一双淡金的眼睛。莱昂纳多微笑着说：“我们上次见面并没有好好说再见。”他还年轻的时候，曾经十分担心密函的存量，因为他知道到了用完的那一天，阿泰尔就会永远消失，可是现在他已经没有那种焦躁的执念，世事终有尽时，今晚已经是命运之神额外的眷顾。

他慢慢靠近阿泰尔，直视着对方，低声道：“如果用我的方法，可以这样说。”他吻上了那月光一样凉的唇，心中默念出告别的话。

莱昂纳多坐下来，开始给艾吉奥写信。

即使多年没有见面，两人也各自都很忙，他们还是保持着频繁的通信。特别是艾吉奥的书信其实写得不错，读起来远比他的外表细腻文雅，让人心境安宁，莱昂纳多猜测这可能是他为了追求女性而训练出来的文学技巧。而他自己写信则很随意，兴起时还会在纸上画画，结果把文字部分弄得乱糟糟的。

_“……君士坦丁堡是一座令人惊叹的城市，这里的繁华美丽堪比我们的罗马，它们就像双生子一样耀眼地分立在东西方。这里还有许多新奇的科技和工艺，让我每天都不知疲倦地沉浸在新知识里。不得不说它激发了我的想象力，我原本打算交给苏丹的设计方案实在太普通，已经被我抛诸脑后，我现在想到了更美的设计，是的尽管这会是很大的工程，但金角湾值得一座最美的大桥。_

_我还发现了意象不到的东西——阿泰尔的密函。这确实是一个意外，去年我应巴耶赛特二世的邀请前往他的宫殿做客，这位苏丹十分慷慨，允许我在拜访期间随意进出他的图书馆，我就是在那里发现了遗落在浩瀚烟海中的手稿（与我们收集的三十页似乎并不属于同一批）。就像在异国他乡遇到了老朋友似的，这一切都令我惊喜非常，我将手稿的复写本和翻译也随信附上，希望对你有用。_

_我们的刺客大师恐怕自己也没有料到，他的遗迹在后人的流传过程中去到了那么远的地方，不管是伊斯坦布尔的皇家宫殿，还是亚平宁半岛，也许他还有更多的秘密等待被人发现，而我相信，其中最大的秘密就在中东刺客的根据地。不过我没有余力去探索那样的险境了，或许你会比我幸运……”_

他还在信纸的背面画了一座大清真寺的穹顶和宫殿花园，正文的周围则塞满了奥斯曼或拜占庭风格的小设计。他本来画了一页阿泰尔的肖像，但是想到那人的叮嘱，又忍住了把它抽出来摆到一边。

莱昂纳多放下笔，泪水不知不觉中沾湿了羽毛笔，沿着笔尖缓缓滑落，一块墨渍险些就要污染刚写好的信纸，他急忙把笔拿开，然后匆匆折起信纸，盖上印章。

艾吉奥不会知道，他的朋友在写信的时候，刚跟一个死去已久的灵魂做了真正的道别。

END

注1：1502年的时候，历史上的达芬奇应该仍在切萨雷手下工作，不过他也在同一年设计了金角湾大桥（可惜苏丹觉得太难实现所以没有造成），所以我就让他放个假出国玩一玩，然后在那里拿到了新的召唤符。

注2：启示录里，圣殿骑士是在苏丹的托普卡帕宫里找到第一把钥匙的，因此我猜测那里也可能掉落阿泰尔的密函；这个地宫也是Ezio唯一没去的一个，因为他是在马西亚夫拦截了圣殿骑士得到的钥匙；五把钥匙我假定是尼科洛·波罗分别藏起来的，密码学那本书也是他写的（番茄大佬就是欧气满满，这都给他抽中了），所以阿泰尔对地宫的细节也并不知情。

注3：本章中阿泰尔的密函内容为杜撰。

注4：至于二太爷的腰为什么绑不紧……想象一下，因为还有臀部啊，后面的人不可能完全贴合的。

注5：文中图书馆借用了托普卡帕宫第三庭院的恩德仑图书馆为原型，不过实际上它是在达芬奇的时代后两百年才建的，1502年时还没有。

注6：原作中Ezio去寻找Altair的遗迹是受了老爸某篇书信的影响，本文中我让大番茄也来给他加码啦~ 可他怎么又哭啦？都怪我……

注7：翻译霍加的名字来自小说《白色城堡》的其中一个男主，这个小说很奇妙，是讲一个中东人和一个意大利人在命运的召唤下互换了身份的故事，双男主长相神似，基情无限，让我想起了Altair和Ezio（正巧我们看到的他俩的脸也是同一张）。

— 照例写个短短的后记 2017年 —

虽然一开始说Ezio会出来打酱油，不过现在写完了他都没出场过，真是不好意思……

Altair和Leonardo的组合，是偶然间想到的，然后慢慢回忆游戏中的线索，觉得他们之间的交集其实并不少，最直接的联系就是密函，写作者和翻译者之间的关系，其次他们都是各自时代的天才，分别都接触过金苹果……于是就想试试让这两个unparalleled的人物，在时空的缝隙中相遇（两条平行线在脑洞的作用下也可以搞事情嘛）。

我并不想要将Ezio排除在外，文中Leonardo也在不停地提到他，我希望构建一个“Altair-Leonardo-Ezio-Altair”的闭合循环，也就是古代部分的循环，一切从Altair开始，又回到他身上结束，他的幻影会在不同的时间点跟命定之人有所交集（当然如果按育碧官方结合现代部分来看的话，循环路线就是“Altair-Ezio-Desmond”）。

四章分别设定在四个城市是一个巧合……写完第二章时发现这样安排也不错，于是就快活地搞起来了~ 不过还是写得很不细致，因为篇幅短我又懒的缘故，根本没有表现出它们的美。剧情上也没有连贯性，Altair每次来都是换地方推图，只有两人之间的相处方式越来越熟悉亲密而已，中间的空白和bug还是太多。

至于说到CP嘛，他俩的CP感不强，因为都是那种好学勤思的性格，碰到一起气氛会很和谐，但并不是一般意义上情侣恋爱的酸臭味（可我觉得爱知识爱真理也是一种恋爱呢），姑且认为是智性恋好了。

总是希望有人喜欢这个邪教，不吃也没关系，反正我是正邪不拘什么都吃哒~


End file.
